Love is in the Air
by abused guard
Summary: Kel is back as a knight. that's all i can say. if i say nething else it'll give away the plot.ummmm-war. love(no cleon*grins evill*), mysterious person
1. Meeting

  
Kel jogged up the huge hill panting. Where was he? He was supposed to have met her right here at this very moment.   
  
When she was about to turn around and head back to her room to finish unpacking she saw a figure come up the hill.  
  
"Nealan of Queenscove you are so dead!" she yelled at the figure.  
  
"Keladry of Mindelan please excuse me for trying to round up a few of our friends," he called back and stepped aside to reveal Owen, Merric, Faleron, Prince Roald, and Cleon (AN sorry if I forgot nebody).  
  
"You're not forgiven, but oh- it's all of you! And you've grown!" Kel ran over to her friends hugging them each in turn. When she got to Neal, though, she hesitated. In the past years, she'd come to like him-maybe more than a friend. He hugged her first and she started to feel all warm.   
  
Finally they broke loose.   
  
Wow, Kel, you've grown," Faleron commented with a look of awe.  
  
"Yeah, you have, " Cleon observed.  
  
"In more ways than one," Prince Roald added.  
  
"You shut up. All of you!" Neal defended, " You shouldn't look at her like that!"  
  
"Neal, shut up. We know you look at her that way," Cleon retorted.  
  
"True, I know. I had a jolly good time reading your diary," Owen taunted.  
  
Kel left, feeling very uncomfortable. As she left one of the members of her group followed........  
  
87^ 87^ 87^ 87^87^  
Kel walked through the gardens looking at all of the beautiful flowers that surrounded her. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. She was about to punch them in the groin, when her attacker whispered in her ear " It's ok, Kel."  
  
The voice sounded familiar, but who was it? The voice put a piece of paper in her hand. "Now don't follow me." He walked away, and Kel had to fight a huge urge to turn and run after the person. There was something about his voice that made her want to kiss him. But that was absurd, she'd never been kissed before, so how would she know whether or not she wanted to kiss somebody.   
  
Puzzling over this issue, she walked to see if the guys were still fighting.  
  
"You ass! How could you say that in front of her? You just hurt his pride even more!" she heard Merric yell. Nope they weren't done.  
  
"Yeah Owen, did you see his face as he walked to his room?" Cleon criticized.   
  
So Neal did like her. She decided to walk to his room and pay him a visit.  
  
1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
U like? Huh huh? Sorry it's short, but *nsync's about to b on and i have to hear their new song just so i can laugh. Luv ya always- RUBBER DUCKIE!  



	2. Finding out

  
This is set when Kel is a knight. I don't like the whole K/C thing so that is gone! Hehe. She and Cleon are not together.   
  
  
As Kel walked down the halls to Neal's room she could have sworn that there was someone behind her, but why would someone follow her?  
  
'Maybe it's the mysterious stranger?' a voice in her head said.  
  
No,she told herself, that was just someone playing a trick on her. Then she remembered the note the stranger had given her. She was about to open it when she noticed that she was at Neal's door.   
Darn.   
  
She raised her hand, and was about to knock when that annoying little voice asked, 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Of course she did. She liked him. Hadn't that been what she'd felt for the last  
couple of years? Yes, it was. With more confidence than before, Kel raised her hand and knocked on the door.   
  
She heard the shuffling of feet, and then the door opened. There stood Neal looking crushed, and somehow he looked even worse once  
he noticed Kel. But you could barely tell 'cuz that lasted only a second until his smile brightened, "Hello Kel, can you believe what  
those guys were talking about!? Gosh they joke a lot." He forced a fake laugh.  
  
"Neal, were they joking?" she asked.   
  
"Of course they were. Come on, I couldn't have an intimate relationship with one of my best friends, and one of the best knights I know."   
  
Kel's heart broke, but she pulled up her Yamani mask hoping it still worked on Neal. "Neal, I'm not one of the best knights you know."   
  
"Ah, but you are.. I assure you of that. Well besides that slave driver of a knight master I had. Now that's a hero. Oh, I've been doing some research over past knights, particularly in the old Lady Knights. It's quite interesting."   
  
"Neal, " Kel interrupted, "It's getting late, and as much as this fascinates me I need to sleep. After what's happened tonight, I  
need to sleep."   
  
Neal's face suddenly looked distressed, " What, Kel? What happened."   
  
Kel smiled at her friend, "Nothing. It's just I've been working so hard it   
seems like what happened a week ago with those monsters happened tonight."   
  
"Oh. Well then by all means go get some sleep."   
  
Kel turned to go to her quarters when she remembered  
something, " Neal?"   
  
"What?" he replied. Kel was surprised to see that his eyes had never left her.   
  
"Have you been eating her vegetables?"   
  
Neal faked a gasp, " What?! And risk someone hurting me for lack of nutrients! I don't think so!"   
  
Kel grinned, " Good, Good night Neal." With that she turned. Puzzling over what had just happened.   
  
87^87^87^87^87^87^87^   
She's so beautiful, he thought. But she likes Neal. I can tell just by the look in her eyes. His eyes followed her to her room.  
Then they looked at his door. Treat her well, my friend, treat her well. She's worth more than you know.   
  
A war will be fought and without her Tortall will be doomed. With that   
thought, he left.   
  
87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^87^   
"What in the world!?" Kel cried as hands circled her neck. Looking up she saw a face she knew well. "Lalasa! Mithros, it's good to see you!"   
  
"You too, Sir Kel, you too!" Lalasa said through tears.   
  
"None of that Lalasa. I'm still Kel nothing's changed." Kel removed herself from her old maid's hold.   
  
"OH but it has. Scanra's gone to war with us! You've fought dangerous monsters with which not even Numair knows of! Everything's changed." Lalasa was nearly hysterical. Kel needed to sleep. She had a lot of thoughts going through her mind, but she couldn't do it if her mind was too tired to work.   
  
She wanted to send Lalasa home, but the girl wasn't in a great state to be walking home.   
  
"Lalasa, please, listen to me." Her maid looked at her through tears. " I need to sleep, but I can call a maid to get a room for you."   
  
"Oh no! That's okay, I still have a room that the Queen has for me."   
  
" Well then let me lead you there. Okay?"   
  
Lalasa nodded, and Kel led her to her room. As Lalasa closed the door, Kel called, " We'll talk tomorrow right?"   
  
"Of course Sir Kel."   
  
Kel scowled, and Lalasa grinned and closed the door.   
  
87^87^87^87^87^87^   
Back in her room, Kel changed into her nightclothes,and climbed into bed. As she was laying her head on her pillow, she remembered  
her note. Where had she put it?   



End file.
